The present proposal is a block travel grant for support of 25 pre- and postdoctoral students to attend the Research Perspectives in Psychoneuroimmunology IV meeting to be held in Boulder, CO, April 21-25, 1993. This meeting is the fourth in a series of conferences that have been organized by a national committee. The present meeting differs from previous meetings in that a call for papers has been circulated to both national and international journals in the field of endocrinology, immunology, behavior and psychoneuroimmunology, and thus this conference no longer represents a "closed" meeting format as followed in the past. At present the topics to be emphasized in the program include 1) mechanisms of neural-immune interactions, 2) psychological effects on infectious disease models, 3) animal models of behavior/immune interactions, 4) brain, behavior, and immune interactions in HIV infection, 5) psychosocial factors modulating immunity, and 6) immune effects on behavior. Scientific sessions will consist of 5-6 15 min presentations followed by a general discussion led by an expert in the field. Two invited workshops are planned focused on measurement of the stress in human research and on measurement of cytokines. These workshops will discuss methodological issues pertaining to the topic area. In addition, a special workshop for the trainees will focus on successful grant strategies. The funds requested herein are for partial support for 25 trainees and full support for one predoctoral and one postdoctoral fellow who were nominated to receive a special fellowship for their personal research distinction in the field of psychoneuroimmunology.